Storm Without Rain
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Rasa sakit itu masih terus ada hingga sekarang. Perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu masih menyisakan luka. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih menginginkan penjelasan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: mo sujud kayak gimana juga KHR itu punya Amano Akira, kalo punya saya udah saya buat full shounen-ai**

**silahkan baca ^^**

**warning: OOC, shounen-ai, gj**

**_Prologue_  
**

* * *

"G, kau ada dirumah?" Tanya Gokudera.

G yang tengah membaca buku sambil berbaring di sofa hanya menjawab dengan guman. Awalnya dia acuh saja dengan kepulangan adiknya dari sekolah tapi dia mendengar suara langkah lain. Tidak biasanya Gokudera membawa temannya ke rumah.

"Ada temanmu?" Tanya G yang masih membaca buku.

"Iya. " Jawab Gokudera yang terdengar gugup.

G menutup bukunya dan berdiri menyambut teman Gokudera.

"Salam kenal, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto mengulurkan tangannya namun G tidak segera membalas, dia terlihat kaget melihat Yamamoto.

"Hei G, kau kenapa?" Tanya Gokudera.

Tidak apa-apa. Namaku G, kakak Hayato." G balas menjabat tangan. "Tidak biasanya Hayato membawa teman kerumah."

"Um…sebenarnya aku kesini untuk meminta izin." Kata Yamamoto sambil menggaruk pipinya sementara wajah Gokudera mendadak merah padam. "Apa boleh aku berpacaran dengan Gokudera?" Tanpa basa-basi Yamamoto melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Gokudera.

"_Yakyuu baka_! Sudah kubilang jangan langsung!" Marah Gokudera.

Tapi G justru tertawa dengan kelakukan mereka. "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak melarang." Kata G.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang apa boleh aku mengajak Gokudera keluar? Kami pulang sebelum jam 10."

"Silahkan. Asal pastikan adikku tidak terlibat masalah."

"Justru _yakyuu baka _ ini masalahnya G!" Seru Gokudera tapi dia sudah diseret keluar rumah oleh Yamamoto.

G masih tertawa sampai sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara 2 pemuda itu. Namun raut bahagia diwajahnya lenyap setelah dia sendirian. Dia masih terkejut melihat Yamamoto yang sangat mirip dengan orang itu. Orang yang dicintainya melebihi siapapun tapi orang itu justru membuatnya hatinya tercabik sampai tidak bias disembuhkan hingga saat ini.

"Ugetsu." Guman G.

* * *

"_G, bukannya aku mengeluh tapi lama-lama aku bosan melihatmu keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan motor terus." Guman suster yang merawat G._

"_Itu bukan salahku. Aku ditabrak saat belok." Protes G._

"_Kau tidak akan tabrakan kalau tidak ikut balapan liar." Suster itu menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Waktunya kau istirahat dan aku tidak mau melihatmu sibuk SMS dengan teman-temanmu atau HPmu kusita."_

_G mengeluarkan suara gerutu tapi akhirnya menurut, lebih baik kali ini jadi anak baik daripada dimarahi lagi. Begitu dia berusaha tidur penghuni tempat tidur disebelahnya tertawa._

"_Apa yang lucu?" Protes G pada teman sekamarnya._

"_Tidak, hanya saja aku jarang melihat ada orang yang sampai dimarahi suster karena sering masuk rumah sakit." Jawab laki-laki berambut hitam itu._

"_Che." Decak G._

"_Namaku Ugetsu. Kau?"_

"_G."_

"_Biarpun ini bukan tempat yang bagus tapi aku harap kita bisa akrab." Kata Ugetsu dengan nada riang._

_G lebih memilih tidur daripada melanjutkan bicara. Bukannya tersinggung, Ugetsu malah tersenyum.

* * *

_

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang yang mirip denganmu." Kata Gokudera.

"Hmm? Dimana?" Tanya Yamamoto heran.

"Entahlah, aku juga lupa." Gokudera berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh ya, dulu waktu G dirawat karena tabrakan untuk kesekian kalinya. Orang yang sekamar dengannya mirip denganmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya…..Asari Ugetsu."

Mendengar nama itu Yamamoto terkejut. "Ugetsu-_nii_. Apa mungkin orang yang dimaksud Ugetsu-_nii_ itu G?" Batin Yamamoto.

* * *

**Silahkan flame fic gj ini. ini juga buatnya gara-gara stres laptop rusak T_T**

**sebenernya mo dibuat oneshot tapi berhubung gak ada laptop yang bisa dipinjem (baca: rela dirusak) akhirnya dibuat di warnet, jadi segini dulu *dilempar sendal jepit***

**G: woi author! apa-apaan ini! kenapa gw dipasang sama flute-freak ini!**

**me: suka-suka gw dong lu mo dipair sama siapa, lagian juga keturunan lu sama Ugetsu udah nempel kayak perangko *ngelirik 8059 yang sibuk pacaran*  
**

**G: bisa mampus kalau ketahuan Primo...**

**me: peduli amat. G, tolong penutupnya**

**G: kenapa harus gw?**

**me: lu mau gw sumpahin kagak dijatah sama uke lu**

**G: *dalam hati*mampus gw kalo sumpahnya jadi beneran**

**me: beneran toh. padahal tadi cuma ngomong asal. ternyata gak keturunannya, gak leluhurnya, sama aja  
**

**G: Tolong review fic gj ini, dibakar juga gak apa-apa, kata author nanti dibuat bikin sate  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**me: **akhirnya bisa update juga. makasih buat kouhai di kostan yang udah rela kamarnya dijajah sampe jam 2 malem

**goku: **gak penting. review lu tuh udah numpuk, cepetan dibales

**me: **iye. Yang pertama dari **Rui Arisawa**

**goku: **dia bilang G jangan sering tabrakan biar wajah gantengnya gak rusak? che, mending tuh wajah ancur aja sekalian

**me: **adik sadis. soal takecchi adeknya u-chan apa bukan, ada di chap ini ^^

**goku: **terus dari **Kurea Cavallone**. apa-apaan? seneng ada 8059? gw justru males ketemu itu _yakyuu baka_!

**me: ***bisik2 ke Kurea-san* bohong tuh, aslinya dia seneng banget di fic ini bisa sama yamamoto

**goku: **lu bisik2 apa?

**me: **gak ada. sekarang review **Cleisthen Steve**. dijelasin di chap depan, tapi di chap ini ada hintnya kok ^^

**goku: **review dari senpai lu nih, **Ciocarlie. **Katanya kalo Ugetsu yang minta izin ke gw bakal gw ledakin? Yang ada gw dipanah G, dia tuh protektif banget ke Ugetsu =.=**  
**

**me: **kayak yama nggak protektif aja ke lu. Radar deathfic ya senpai...ehehe, silahkan liat chap depan buat memastikan ^^

**goku: Nakyo Hibasawa **nanya G itu uke ato seme. Kh, biarpun gak rela bilangnya, dia itu seme

**me: **ya iyalah dia seme. Dia sama Ugetsu kan lebih 'cantik' Ugetsu, lebih cocok Ugetsu yang jadi uke. Kok kebalik ya sama lu?

**goku: **jadi lu mau bilang tampang gw cantik! *nyiapin dinamit*

**yama: ***muncul mendadak di belakang goku, terus meluk goku* Hayato gak cantik kok, tapi imut kayak anak macan :3

**me: **malah pacaran =.= .ok, review terakhir dari **Yuki-kun and Akari-chan**. Iya, disini gokyun jadi adeknya G. kalo soal yama...ada di chap ini jawabannya, gak seru kalo ngasih spoiler ^^v .makasih yang buat review dan selamat baca ^^

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira, saya cuma minjem karakternya  
**

**pair: G-Ugetsu, slight 8059 and Alaude-Giotto**

**warning: OOC, AU, shounen-ai, rada gj**

**_Chapter 1_  
**

* * *

"_Ahaha, lagi-lagi kau dirawat." Ucap Giotto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengunjungi G._

"_Kau tidak lucu." Marah G dengan wajah bersungut._

_Tawa Giotto semakin keras. Suara tawa lain terdengar dari seberang ruangan, Ugetsu juga ikut tertawa mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

"_Ah, maaf." Kata Ugetsu begitu sadar G dan Giotto menoleh kearahnya._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Namaku Giotto." Giotto memperkenalkan diri._

"_Asari Ugetsu." Ugetsu membalas ramah._

"_Kau kenapa dirawat disini?"_

"_Bukan sakit parah, keluargaku terlalu cemas sampai mereka menyuruhku dirawat." Kata Ugetsu, senyum yang ditunjukkannya bukan senyum cerah dan G menyadari itu._

"_Giotto." Panggil pemuda berambut krem didepan pintu._

"_Ah iya. Aku pergi dulu ya G. Ugetsu, bisa tolong jaga dia? Jangan sampai dia keluyuran." Kata Giotto yang masih saja menggoda G, kali ini bahkan dengan mengacak-acak rambut merah G._

"_Memangnya aku anak kecil? Sudah sana kencan. Aku belum mau dibunuh Alaude." Protes G, melemparkan pandangan ke Alaude yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi datar._

"_Tadi itu pacarnya?" Tanya Ugetsu._

"_Siapa? Alaude? Iya, dia pacar Giotto. Kenapa? Kau merasa aneh?"_

_Ugetsu menggeleng. "Kau kan tidak bisa memilih menyukai siapa."_

_Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, kali ini Gokudera yang datang._

"_Kau seperti mumi." Komentar Gokudera melihat kakaknya dibalut perban dimana-mana._

_Lagi-lagi Ugetsu tertawa dan G merengut. Gokudera juga ikut tertawa.

* * *

_

Denting suara piano memenuhi rumah Gokudera. G yang baru pulang tertegun mendengar melodi itu. Melodi yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. Cepat-cepat dia menuju ruang tempat suara piano berasal.

Gokudera menghentikan permainannya saat G membuka kasar pintu ruangan.

"Darimana kau tahu melodi itu?" Tanya G sedikit membentak.

"Huh? Melodi ini? Rekaman di rumah Yamamoto. Kenapa?" Balas Gokudera keheranan dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Jangan memainkannya lagi!" Seru G.

"Suka-suka aku kan! Kau tidak pernah protes aku memainkan lagu apapun, kenapa sekarang tidak boleh?" Kata Gokudera gusar.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Berani kau mainkan, kuhancurkan piano itu!" Ancam G, membanting keras pintu.

G kembali kekamarnya. Begitu pintu sudah dikunci, dia menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Melodi tadi…sudah lama dia tidak mendengarnya. Melodi yang membawa kembali luka lama.

* * *

_Sayup-sayup G mendengar suara seruling dari kamarnya saat kembali dari ruang dokter yang merawatnya. Seharusnya dokternya yang mengunjunginya tapi memang sifat G yang tidak bisa diam memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk pengecekan agar bisa keluar kamar._

_Suara merdu itu berasal dari seruling yang dimainkan oleh Ugetsu. Dia begitu serius dengan permainannya sampai tidak sadar G sudah kembali. Baru saat dia menyelesaikan lagunya dan menyimpan kembali serulingnya dia menyadari G._

"_Melodinya bagus." Komentar G._

"_Terima kasih. Aku membuat lagu ini untuk adikku. Dia suka dengan suara serulingku." Balas Ugetsu, tersenyum._

"_Adikmu pasti bangga punya punya kakak sepertimu. Tidak seperti adik bodohku itu." Ucap G._

"_Ahaha, Gokudera itu anak manis kok. Mungkin adikku akan suka dengannya."_

"_Yang benar saja, tidak lucu kalau adikmu suka dengan adikku. Mana lucu kakak adik…" Namun G tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajahnya sedikit merona._

_Ugetsu menatap heran._

_G menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Mana lucu kalau adikmu menyukai Hayato sementara…..aku menyukaimu." G mengalihkan wajah, terlalu takut melihat reaksi Ugetsu._

_Ugetsu tertegun. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara._

"_Apa boleh aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman?" G bertanya lagi, masih mengalihkan wajahnya._

"_Boleh." Jawab Ugetsu pelan._

_G beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju tempat Ugetsu, memeluk erat pemuda itu.

* * *

_

"Oi Hayato, kapan pacarmu kesini?" Tanya G saat Gokudera bersiap ke sekolah.

"Entahlah. Kau ada perlu dengannya? Kalau mau kuajak dia nanti." Jawab Gokudera. G mengangguk setuju.

"Aku perlu penjelasan. Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja, Ugetsu?" Batin G.

* * *

"_Kalian memang cocok kok." Komentar Giotto setelah G memberitahu hubungannya dengan Ugetsu. "Tapi lucu saja kalian bertemu di rumah sakit."_

"_Lebih bagus, daripada kau dengan Alaude, di ruang Komite Kedisiplinan dan kau nyaris dibunuh dia."_

"_Hei hei, tidak perlu menyinggung itu. Oh ya, kalau kau sudah keluar rumah sakit bagaimana kita jalan berempat."_

_Sekejab saja raut wajah Ugetsu tampak sedih._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya G._

_Ugetsu menggeleng._

_G mendadak memegang dadanya, terlihat sangat kesakitan._

"_G, kau kenapa?" Ugetsu menjadi panik._

_Giotto memencet tombol memanggil suster._

"_Jantungnya." Kata Giotto setelah ada suster datang. G segera dibawa ke ruang lain untuk pemeriksaan lebih teliti._

"_Dia kenapa?" Tanya Ugetsu cemas._

_Giotto berpikir untuk cerita atau tidak, pada akhirnya dia memilih iya. "Jantung G bermasalah. Dia butuh donor atau nyawanya bisa terancam."_

"_Kenapa dia tidak dioperasi?"_

"_Tidak ada donor yang cocok dengannya." Jawab Giotto lemah.

* * *

_

"Gokudera bilang kau mau bicara denganku?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Kau kenal dengan orang bernama Ugetsu?"

"Uh…itu…" Yamamoto terlihat gugup. "G sendiri kenal dia kapan?"

"5 tahun lalu saat aku dirawat. Jadi kau memang kenal." G memberi tatapan tajam.

"Dia kakakku." Jawab Yamamoto takut-takut. "Marga kami beda karena dia diadopsi keluarga pamanku."

Mata G semakin menyipit. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

Kembali Yamamoto terdiam. "Maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahu tapi yang bisa kukatakan sekarang, dia dekat denganmu. Maaf." Yamamoto membungkukkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

* * *

"_Che, dasar Giotto. Dia terlalu cemas, padahal jantungku tidak masalah." Gerutu G setelah kembali ke kamarnya selesai diperiksa. "Gara-gara itu aku harus menghabiskan beberapa hari lagi, padahal lusa aku sudah boleh pulang."_

"_Lusa kau pulang?" Tanya Ugetsu._

"_Harusnya tapi gara-gara tadi diperpanjang beberapa hari, che menyebalkan."_

"_Kesehatanmu itu penting." Balas Ugetsu._

_G berdecak kesal. "Hei Ugetsu, kau sendiri kapan pulang? Sakitmu itu juga apa? Aku tidak pernah tahu."_

"_Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Kata Ugetsu tanpa semangat. Mendadak sepasang tangan berada diatas kepalanya, G._

"_Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita, apapun penyakitmu aku harap kau cepat sembuh." Kata G penuh perhatian dan mencium dahi Ugetsu. G tidak melihat sorot sedih dari mata Ugetsu.

* * *

_

**G: woi author! kenapa gw dibuat OOC parah! apalagi pas bagian gw nembak Ugetsu! Terus kenapa lu pasangin Primo sama carnivore mengerikan!  
**

**me: suka-suka yang buat dong :p**

**G: udah bosen idup ya! *nyiapin panah***

**me: *cepet2 ngacir* sebelum saya jadi sasaran target G, silahkan review dan klik tombol next buat baca chap selanjutnya *disarankan menyiapkan tisu*  
**


	3. Chapter 2 and Epilogue

**Berhubung sebentar lagi saya mo mudik dan kayaknya gak mungkin kabur ke warnet kalo dirumah, makanya dibuat double-update. fic ini juga sebenarnya mo dibuat one-shot makanya singkat. buat memperjelas, bagian flashback itu 5 tahun lalu, disini umur G saya buat 22 jadi umur di flashback 17  
**

**Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira, andai saja punya saya... *mimpi aja lu sana!***

**pair: G-ugetsu, slight 8059 and alaude-giotto**

**warning: chara death, OOC, AU, rada gj, shounen-ai**

**silahkan baca chap terakhir ini ^^**

**_Chapter 2 and Epilogue_  
**

_

* * *

G akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan beraktivitas seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini ada 1 kegiatan tambahan tiap dia pulang sekolah, mengunjungi Ugetsu. Hari ini pun dia tidak melupakan aktivitas itu, namun begitu membuka pintu dia terkejut setengah mati melihat Ugetsu batuk keras mengeluarkan darah._

"_Ugetsu!" G hendak memanggil suster tapi Ugetsu menggelengkan kepala, pertanda tidak usah. Setelah beberapa menit batuk Ugetsu mereda._

"_Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya G, membantu Ugetsu membaringkan badan. Ugetsu mengangguk pelan. "Perlu kupanggil dokter?" Kali ini dijawab dengan gelengan._

"_G, mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi." Kata Ugetsu dengan suara lemah._

"_Apa maksudmu?" Tanya G, berusaha tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar._

"_Jangan temui aku lagi…aku tidak ingin melihatmu."_

"_Jangan bercanda!" Seru G._

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Selama ini aku mau bersamamu hanya karena aku kesepian terus berada di rumah sakit." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan nada dingin. Dia menatap lurus ke arah G, mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang sangat menyakitkan. "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."_

_Ucapan itu seperti hantaman keras bagi G. Tidak ada yang bisa dia ucapkan, hanya terdiam, berusaha semua ucapan tadi hanya kebohongan, berharap ini hanya mimpi._

"_Keluar G. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."_

**-xXxXxXx-**

_Esok harinya G kembali. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima ucapan Ugetsu, dia butuh penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja hari ini tidak terlihat siapapun di kamar itu, kosong._

"_Kau mau menjenguk Ugetsu? Dia dipindahkan hari ini." Ucap suster yang kebetulan lewat._

"_Kemana?"_

"_Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu, permintaan keluarganya."_

_Hari itu G mencari Ugetsu ke rumah sakit lain, tapi tidak ada satupun rumah sakit yang mengaku merawatnya. Dugaannya Ugetsu memang sengaja meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak memberikan informasi. Dia terus mencari tapi berakhir dengan hasil nihil. Ugetsu benar-benar lenyap dari hadapannya.

* * *

_

Setelah dengan mengancam tidak akan mengizinkan Yamamoto menemui Gokudera lagi, G akhirnya berhasil membuat Yamamoto membawanya ke tempat Ugetsu.

Selama perjalanan G merasakan firasat tidak nyaman, Yamamoto memang sudah memperingatkan dia tidak akan suka dengan apa yang dia lihat tapi dia tetap bertekad akan kesana seburuk apapun keadaannya.

Yamamoto membawanya ke sebuah tanjung kecil di pinggiran kota yang menghadap ke laut. Pemandangannya seharusnya sangat indah tapi bagi G itu mimpi buruk saat melihat makam disana, nama 'Asari Ugetsu' terukir di batu nisan.

"Kakak meninggal 4 tahun lalu. Selaput di paru-parunya tidak normal sejak lahir, dokter sudah memprediksi umur kakak tidak sampai 20." Kata Yamamoto.

"Sejak kecil dia tahu hidupnya tidak akan panjang. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di rumah sakit, meskipun begitu dia tetap berusaha santai agar orang lain tidak sedih dengan kondisinya." Yamamoto melanjutkan meski G tidak merespon, pandangannya masih terpaku pada makam Ugetsu.

"Kakak pernah bilang, saat-saat terbaiknya di rumah sakit saat dia ditemani oleh orang yang sangat memperhatikannya. Dia dan teman-temannya sangat akrab, bahkan tanpa ragu menganggap kakaksebagai bagian dari mereka padahal kakak mengenal mereka tidak lama."

G bergerak mendekati makam, memegang erat batu nisannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia menghilang dari hadapan kami?"

Yamamoto menyerahkan selembar surat. "Semua jawabannya ada disitu."

Dengan tangan gemetaran G membukanya. Dia mengenali tulisan di surat itu, tulisan Ugetsu.

_G, kalau kau membaca surat ini artinya kau sudah bertemu dengan Takeshi. Entah bagaimana kalian bertemu, tapi aku harap bukan dalam masalah. Dan kalau kau membaca ini, itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi._

_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa aku menghilang dari hadapanmu? Apa kau sadar aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang penyakitku? Itu karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku terlalu menyayangimu dan tidak ingin melihatmu terlalu mencemaskanku atau bersedih karena aku harus meninggalkanmu selamanya. Karena itu aku harus menghilang dari hadapanmu. _

_G, maaf sudah melukai perasaanmu dengan kata-kata terakhirku. Semua yang kukatakan waktu itu bohong. Aku ingin terus berada disisimu tapi kalau itu kulakukan aku hanya membuatmu sedih. Waktuku sudah tidak banyak dan aku takut satu-satunya cara untuk berpisah denganmu hanya dengan mengatakan kata-kata kejam. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu adalah momen terbaik dalam hidupku yang singkat ini. Aku sangat senang bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu, bercanda bersama, semuanya menyenangkan bagiku. Belum pernah aku sebahagia itu. Dengan keberadaanmu, aku semakin merasa kebahagiaan ini sempurna. Tapi aku tahu, momen sempurna itu adalah hadiah terakhir Tuhan untukku sebelum dia mengambil nyawaku. Kau masih ingat saat Giotto mengajak kita keluar berempat? Aku ingin sekali pergi tapi aku sadar, dengan kondisi seperti ini jangankan keluar rumah sakit, aku sudah beruntung tidak perlu ditempatkan di ICU. Jujur aku sempat takut harus berpisah dengan kalian, tapi kebahagiaan kalianlah yang terpenting bagiku, dan kalau kematianku hanya membuat kalian sedih, sebaiknya kalian tidak pernah tahu._

_Kau ingat kata-kata terakhirku sebelum mengusirmu keluar? 'Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu'. Mengucapkan itu adalah penyesalan terbesarku. Aku ingin memutar balik waktu dan mengatakan ini, aku mencintaimu G, sangat mencintaimu._

_Kumohon setelah kau membaca surat ini, jangan bersedih atas kepergianku. Aku terus berada disisimu._

Mata G terasa pedas menahan airmata yang dia tahan sejak awal membaca surat terakhir dari Ugetsu. Sekarang penjelasan yang dia inginkan sejak 5 tahun lalu terjawab semua. Dia tidak menyangka Ugetsu bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk tidak membuatnya sedih.

"Terus berada disisiku? Tapi kau sudah tidak disini." Guman G, semakin menggengam erat nisan makam sampai tangannya berdarah.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu." Ucap Yamamoto. "Coba kau lihat tanggal di makam itu."

Disitu tertera bulan kematian Ugetsu adalah akhir April.

"4 tahun lalu, awal bulan Mei, kau menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung kan."

G terbelalak kaget. "Tidak mungkin….." Batinnya.

"Biarpun kondisi paru-paru kakak rusak tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh hal itu, dia bahkan mendonorkan organnya yang bisa didonorkan, salah satunya jantung. Dia meminta dokter untuk memeriksa apa jantungnya cocok dengan salah satu pasien di daftar penerima donor, yang ternyata cocok."

"Apa maksudmu…." G tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Orang yang menerima jantung kakak itu kau."

G sudah tidak sanggup berdiri, seketika itu dia terjatuh didepan makam Ugetsu. Airmata yang sejak tadi dia tahan akhirnya mulai menetes perlahan. Semua yang dia terima hari ini terlalu megejutkannya.

Perlahan Yamamoto meninggalkan G sendirian, memberikan privasi. Gokudera yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik pohon keluar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memberitahu G semua itu?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak ingin tapi kupikir lebih baik dia mengetahui semuanya."

Gokudera hanya diam, bukan sikap biasanya, dan mendadak memeluk Yamamoto.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku tidak akan sanggup menahan penderitaan seperti yang G alami." Kata Gokudera lirih, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Yamamoto.

Yamamoto tersenyum tipis lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Gokudera sementara tangan kanannya mengusap kepala pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. "Aku sudah berjanji pada kakak. Dia memang tidak bisa membahagiakan orang yang dia cintai tapi aku harus bisa. Aku bisa dimarahi kakak kalau meninggalkanmu."

**

* * *

__****Epilogue**  


"Tidak kusangka Ugetsu menyembunyikan semua ini." Guman Giotto yang baru diberitahu masalah Ugetsu. "G masih shock."

"Siapapun akan bereaksi sama kalau kondisinya seperti itu." Balas Alaude.

"Hmm, kau benar." Giotto menghela nafas dan menatap keluar jendela. "G pasti mendengarkannya lagi."

_Rumah G…_

Nyaris tidak terlihat aktivitas di rumah itu. Gokudera masih berada di sekolah karena kegiatan klub sementara G berbaring di kamarnya. Tangan kirinya digunakan menutupi wajah, ditelinganya terpasang headphone, walkman yang diletakkan disamping tempat tidur terus mengulang-ulang 1 musik. Musik terakhir yang dibuat oleh Ugetsu khusus untuknya. Alunan seruling di musik itu seakan berusaha menyampaikan seluruh perasaan Ugetsu pada G, melodi yang ceria tapi juga sedih. Tangan kanannya diletakkan diatas badan dan ditangan itu tergenggam seruling kesayangan Ugetsu.

Yamamoto memberikan rekaman musik beserta seruling itu sehari setelah G mengetahui kenyataan tentang Ugetsu. Dia bilang kakaknya menginginkan G memiliki semua itu. Awalnya G enggan menerima, barang-barang itu hanya menguatkan kenyataan Ugetsu sudah tidak ada tapi akhirnya dia menerima.

Meski sempat berpikir untuk menyusul Ugetsu, G membatalkan niat itu. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Ugetsu dengan menyia-nyiakan hidup yang diberikan untuknya. Lagipula Ugetsu tidak lenyap sepenuhnya, jantung yang terus berdetak didalam dirinya itu adalah buktinya.

* * *

**me: kok bisa gw tega bikin fic angst kayak gini? *nangis sesengukan***

**G: gah, lain kali gw gak bakal ngizinin nih anak bikin fic kalo lagi stres. Apa-apaan fic ini! Sejak kapan gw mau nangis2 didepan makam Ugetsu! Lu seneng bener bikin gw OOC!**

**Ugetsu: _maa, maa_, jangan marah-marah G *angelic smile***

**G: *blushing kayak tomat***

**me: protes soal OOC padahal sendirinya blushing terus kalo ketemu Ugetsu**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca fic ini ^^ jangan lupa review ^^  
**


End file.
